MiniMe Doggett
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Summer Doggett may never have met her brother, but doesn't mean that Mickey Baskin can make fun of him. John Doggett's mini-me daughter takes on the schoolyard bully and wins - somewhat. Humorous future fic with the very slightest trace of angst.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

******************

Summer Luca Doggett was every inch her father – except for her wavy hair which she got from her mother – right from the intense eyes down to the fierce loyalty to those she holds close and loves heaps.

And so when Mickey Baskin started boasting about how great _his_ big brother was in the playground at recess one day at school, she was quick to set him to rights. 'My brother's better than yours.'

'You don't have an _older _brother,' specified Mickey taking an arrogant pose and looking down his nose at Summer, though it was a little hard as she was his height.

'Yes I do,' spat back Summer, hands firmly on her hips, more than ready for the fight. 'He's up in heaven.'

'Pfft,' snorted Mickey. 'Bet he can't beat up a bunch of teenagers. Teenagers _twice_ his size.'

It took her less than a moment to respond. 'Maybe not. But my brother's better cos where he is he can see everything from up there.' Summer stepped forward to press a finger into Mickey's chest. '_Ev-er-y-thing_.'

'Gee, I'm so scared,' responded Mickey, waving his hands about in mock horror as his friends laughed.

'Plus he can shoot bolts of lightning at you,' said Summer nodding her head knowingly. 'Balls of fire and huge hurricanes too. Bet your brother can't do that,' she finished with a smug look on her face as Mickey turned from her scared. 'Miss...!'

When John Doggett got the call from the school principal he wondered what his daughter had done this time. It was a source of constant amazement that he had somehow managed to create a child that seemed to run into trouble - or on multiple occasions, actively seek out trouble - every hour of the day. When Principal Rowlands advised him of the story that his daughter had 'generously' shared with a classmate and left the child frightened, he was unable to stop his grin from escaping. Maintaining a serious tone, he promised the principal that he would be there as soon as he could. Scribbling a quick note of explanation for his partner, he grabbed his coat on the way out. Never let it be said that his daughter wasn't creative.

Arriving at the school, he found his mini-me seated outside the office with her arms crossed over her chest, her face scrunched up in a look of annoyance that he knew so well. Kneeling down in front of her and placing a hand on the plastic chair handles either side of his daughter, he met her slowly upturning face with a raised eyebrow. 'Mmm?'

A look of guilt flashed across her face before her face hardened again as she looked beyond him. Turning his head to look at what she was seeing, he saw a little boy walking cockily down the hall, followed by a woman he presumed to be his mother.

He stands up with is daughter, gently placing one hand on the nape of Summer's neck as the four of them came face to face. There was no chance for any conversation or introductions – though the heated glares between Summer and Mickey were words enough – as the door between them opened and the secretary popped her head out. 'Oh good, you're all here. Principal Rowlands will see you now.'

Stepping into the office, neither took the invite to be seated, the battle lines drawn as John and Summer Doggett stood on one side, with Mickey Baskin and his mother on the other.

'Thank you for coming in Mr Doggett, Ms Polanski,' said the principal, nodding to each in turn. 'I have a basic understanding of what happened here today – as I have told you – however I thought it would be good for the children to share their side of the story with us.' Hearing no objection, he turned to his left hand side first. 'Mickey, would you like to begin.'

Summer huffed at having to go second and Doggett squeezed her shoulders as she then settled and listened to Mickey begin talking. 'Well, I was just telling everyone about _my_ big brother Denny. He's really cool and everything. And Summer' – Doggett marvelled that a six year old could say his daughter's name with such distaste and disgust – 'said _her_ older brother is better. But she doesn't have an older brother. And I said so.'

Doggett was quick to move when his daughter leaped forward in outrage. Both hands now firmly on her shoulders and with her pulled back against him, he didn't stop her words. 'I do so have a brother. He's in heaven.' She emphasised her words by raising her arm and pointing upward.

'Yeah yeah,' scoffed Mickey, crossing his arms over his chest. 'Like that's true.'

'Mickey, that is enough,' scolded Principal Rowlands. 'Summer does have an older brother who passed away...' _It still hurt. _

'Told ya!' crowed his daughter, her arms now crossed over his chest. 'However,' continued the principal, now turning his attention to the left. 'Summer, you can't make up stories like that. Your brother is not sending down lightning bolts or storms from heaven.'

'He might be able to,' Doggett heard her mumble under her breath as she dropped her head.

'Perhaps a simple apology from both would be sufficient,' posed Doggett as he glanced at Ms Polanski and turned to the principal. Principal Rowlands agreed. 'Children.'

Neither Summer nor Mickey moved for a moment – both glaring with great hatred at one another – before Doggett felt intense pride when it was his daughter who stepped forward first with her hand stretched out. 'Sorry.'

'For?' prompted the Principal.

She sighed dramatically. 'I'm sorry for making up the stories that scared you. But...'

'Thank you Summer,' said the principal, hastily cutting her off. 'Mickey.'

'Yeah, sorry about your brother,' he mumbled as they both quickly shook hands and retreated swiftly back to their parents.

Principal Rowlands then rose with a smile on his face. 'Thank you everyone for that children. Now if the parents wouldn't mind escorting the children back to their classrooms, I think that perhaps Mickey and Summer could spend their lunch time today sitting quietly inside and thinking about their actions.'

'Aw what?' 'Seriously?' were the objections from the kids as the Principal eyed them once again. 'I think that you could use this time valuably to think about how else you might have handled the situation. Hmm?'

Both looked chagrined.

Walking Summer to her classroom, Doggett stooped down to her level when she pulled on his hand just before she entered into her room. 'Daddy?'

'Yeah baby?'

'Am I in more trouble?'

The look on her face was so genuinely concerned that he couldn't help raising his hand and brushing her permanently dishevelled hair from her forehead. 'I think not being able to play at lunch time today is punishment enough for you, but when you get home I think you, me and Mummy might have a talk about what happened today. Mmm?'

'Okay,' was the response, his daughter now back to her usual self. She kissed him goodbye before she turned away. He held onto her hand and stopped her from going any further as he pulled her back toward him. 'Try and behave yeah?'

'I can try,' she said with a sly grin. 'No guarantees though.' He smiled wryly as he stood up. That really was the best he was going to get from her.

'Love you,' he called as she raised her hand and grasped the doorknob.

'Love you more!' she promised as she flashed him a huge smile and entered her classroom, the door swinging shut behind her. Raising his hand in farewell, John Doggett turned and walked down the empty halls with a thoughtful look on his face.

_Mmm. _


End file.
